


Harry's First; Their Last

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Character Death, Community: hp_porninthesun, F/M, Fanfiction, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's first birthday party comes at a time when the wizarding world is in upheaval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's First; Their Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunalovepotter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lunalovepotter).



> Warnings:> Um, sex, and characters who refuse to hush.   
> A/N: I did sort of toy with the timeline of the books I believe in order to make this work. It was my first time writing this pairing, and frankly they were a lot of fun.
> 
> Originally written for lunalovepotter's request for strawberries, romance and canon compliance at the 2009 hp_porninthesun fest on Live Journal.

"All in all, I think Harry's first birthday party was a smashing success," Lily said, turning towards James as she waved her good-bye to the final guest. "I mean it wasn't all that big, but there will be other years for that, when times aren't so dangerous. Just imagine what it will be like when he's older and this war is over, and all of our friends can be here." She closed her eyes in what could only be described as blissful dreaming of better times to come.

James saw the look that crossed his wife's face. Times were bad, and getting worse with the passing of each day. No one was above suspicion anymore. For that reason, Harry's first birthday party had consisted of only the most trusted members of the Order and their very best friends. Dumbledore had told James of the threat to them, this newly revealed prophecy, but James had convinced him not to tell Lily, prolonging their move to Godric's Hollow until after the party. She should get that, James thought. It's not too much to ask that she should get one birthday party, one happy day before they left and went into seclusion, where only Sirius could know their whereabouts. He'd have to tell her, he knew that, and it would have to be soon. But she'd had today; he'd made certain of that.

James shook off the thoughts. Tomorrow would be soon enough to deal with that. He looked around the room and cocked an eyebrow at his wife. "Well, it was certainly 'smashing'." He picked up the remains of what once was a ceramic umbrella stand. "Not that I ever liked this anyway, but whatever possessed Sirius to get him a broom? He just turned a year old for Godric's sake!"

"Really, James, do you need more reason than because he's Sirius? I mean, that seems reason enough to me. It's outlandish, far too old for Harry, and the one thing guaranteed to drive me mad as a hatter—really, it's exactly the gift I would have expected him to buy."

"Hm, I hadn't really thought of it like that. Of course, you have to admit that he does love his role as godfather."

"I think he likes it a little too much." Lily sighed, but James noted that the corner of her mouth twitched up into a smile.

"Is that a hint of a smile, I see?"

She rearranged her face quickly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, James Potter. You clearly had too much punch—which I did see Sirius spike, so don't even try to deny it—at the party. It's made you delusional."

"Delusional perhaps, but I do believe that you, my darling wife, are starting to soften towards my friends."

"I am not," she said, in staunch defence of her James'-friends-are-idiots-stance. "Sirius Black is a buffoon if ever I saw one and you bloody well know it!" She used her wand to remove the bright red, paper streamers from the ceiling.

James crept up behind her and slid his hands around her waist. "Ah, but he's a charming one, eh?"

She leaned back against him, vanished the party favours away and said, "I'm not sure that a buffoon can be charming."

"Well—"

She cut him off. "But, I will give you this much. Were it possible for a buffoon to be charming, I suppose Sirius Black would have figured out how best to pull it off."

"See, you do like my friends," James taunted.

"I like Remus and Peter is—well, tolerable, I suppose. It's only Sirius who is a—"

"—buffoon," James finished. "Yes dear, we've established that. Something tells me he'd be rather proud of that fact."

"I don't doubt that one tiny bit," Lily agreed. "I've never met such a thick-headed man in my entire life—present company excluded, of course."

"Oy! I do believe that comment was a bit uncalled for!"

"Perhaps." Lily walked towards the kitchen, stopped in the doorway to survey the mess and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Harry's adventures on his new broom had upended anything that they hadn't been quick enough to charm firmly to the floor. James hadn't seen Lily's Kneazle for hours. _Smart cat!_

He stood behind her once more. "Would you listen to that?"

"What? I don't hear anything. Is it Harry? Is he—"

First time mother that she was, Lily was already striding off toward the nursery when James grabbed her arm, whirling her back toward him. "That's the point. It's quiet. The party guests have gone home. Harry's sleeping. There's no broom zipping through the house to put our shins in mortal danger—or better yet my bollocks—Damn kid needs to grow a bit. His head's at a dangerous level when he's zipping around on that broom. The family jewels are in serious peril of being smashed," James said, cupping himself for emphasis.

"It really would be a terrible shame for some harm to come to something I value so highly." Lily turned towards him and stuck out her lower lip in a mock pout. She rested one hand on his belt buckle and curled the other up around his neck. "I would be most upset were something to damage them."

"Then tell the wee beastie to watch where he's going!"

"You did not just call our son a little beast."

"Well, I think actually I called him a wee beastie but-- _oomph_ " Lily's hand connected soundly with his midsection.

"You know perfectly well that he's a darling child. He only looks like a wee beastie."

"Oy, Lil! He looks just like me!"

"Does he now?" she asked, her demeanour coy. "Why, I hadn't noticed the resemblance."

"I'll just bet. But, have you noticed that for such a _gorgeous_ child, that he has the nasty temperament of his mother?"

 _Gasp!_

"Aw, so you did notice then. You should meet her someday. Spiteful witch, I tell you." Lily sprang into motion, freshly manicured claws out and ready to draw his blood. James had been expecting it. He knew her well, so he anticipated her next mode of attack, and was quick to put an overstuffed armchair between them, skirting around it, careful to stay just out of her reach.

"When I get my hands on you, Potter, I'll---"

"Oh, do finish that sentence. Please. You'll what? Run them up and down this fabulous body of mine? You'll peel away my clothes piece by piece and throw me down to the ground and have your wicked way with me?" James arched an eyebrow and winked. "Go on, witch. You have me on wands and cauldrons in anticipation of your answer."

"You wish."

"Boy, do I." He pouted as Lily turned back towards the kitchen. "Where are you going? Did you forget our game? You're presently supposed to be peeling away these annoying layers of clothes and worshiping my body with your tongue."

Lily snorted in response. "There's a mess in my kitchen to clean up. You know, Potter, you could help and then that whole tongue-worshiping thing you seem to fancy might actually happen." Lily winked to punctuate the statement.

James rolled his eyes. They wouldn't be here tomorrow. This house, this town… all of that would change tomorrow. He didn't see the point of wasting time cleaning up, but Lily didn't know that yet, and he wasn't about to ruin this day for her. "I suspect if I don't help you that tongue worshiping thing will quickly turn to a tongue lashing I won't soon forget."

"You are a very astute man, Mr. Potter. If only you had better taste in friends, I might even consider you marriage material… or something."

"Admit it. You only want me for my body, Evans." James used his wand to vanish away what remained of the balloons—the ones Harry and his new broomstick hadn't already obliterated. "And really, who could blame you? I mean you do have eyes and all." James plucked a strawberry from the frosting of Harry's cake, and tongued it clean of sweetness. "You coordinated the colours of the streamers with the strawberries. Admit it."

"Oh, I most certainly did not. Even _I_ am not that much of a perfectionist." Lily's words lacked conviction.

James pounced on the opportunity to tease and taunt. "You know, it's a real shame that I vanished away those streamers 'cause I'm betting that if I laid this strawberry— _James held up the strawberry in question_ \--on it, that it would be the exact shade of matching red."

Lily moved in right as he finished and plucked the strawberry from his fingers with her teeth, her lips closing around his fingers suckling the juice from the tips. James drew in his breath.

"What strawberry, Potter?"

He pulled her close, running his tongue across her bottom lip. "Perhaps I should go and find that pesky strawberry so you can examine it thoroughly. I'm sure I'll need evidence to make my case." He slid his tongue between her lips, kissing her deeply.

Lily grasped his shirt, clinging as he backed her against the table. James used an arm to sweep the table free of party favours, sending it all crashing to the floor… all except the cake. He swiped his hand across the frosting. "You got to eat that very succulent juicy berry. I think it's only fair that I should get a bit something in return. Don't you, love?"

Lily breathed harder, and dug her nails into his shoulder. "What would you like?" She leaned in and they bumped noses.

Rubbing the frosting down her cheek and over her chin, James whispered. "To lick you clean."

He lifted her to sit on the edge of the table and Lily arched her back into him. Her voice came out in a low purr. "I should like that very much."

"Should you now?" James began to push her back as he licked the frosting from her chin.

Resisting, Lily pushed forward. "Don't you get cake in my hair."

With one quick swish of his arm, he pushed the cake to the floor in a heap.

"You are so cleaning that up, James Potter!"

"Shush." James's tongue teased its way from her chin, over her mouth and up her cheek, removing every sticky, white smudge. "So sweet."

"I'm going to pretend you're talking about tasting me and not the frosting."

Chuckling, James nipped her ear. "A bit of both, I think. Have I mentioned how much I want you right now?"

Lily's hand trailed down his chest and ghosted over his crotch. "There are some things that you really don't need to verbalize, Mr. Potter." She reached for his belt, and he groaned when it gave way beneath her hands. She lowered his zip and lay back on the table, looking up at him coyly. "I can think of much more enticing things for you to do with your mouth. Talking is so overrated."

"But, I'm just so good at it. The jokes, the wit, the verbosity. I mean, really, sweet talking a girl is what we Marauders do best."

Lily snorted. "Yet, I noted that not one of your friends came with a date tonight."

"They just need a bit more guidance from their fearless leader in how to woo a woman. I'm working on it."

Hiding her mouth behind her hand, Lily erupted in giggles. "Does Sirius know you are the leader? Because I'd be willing to wager all that I hold dear, he'd have something to say about that."

James pushed his trousers and pants down past his thighs. "Can Sirius do this?"

Lily didn't let him finish. "Pull down his pants? There's that whole streaking past McGonagall while Peeves chased him hurling spit wads in the fifth floor corridor during sixth year which earned him about a million nights in detention that leads me to believe that he's rather good at it."

"I'd forgotten about that," James said, teasing her nipple over the cloth of her shirt with a flick of his thumb.

"That's because you weren't Marianne Everson's best friend, and Marianne had a massive crush on Sirius. With all his bits flopping about as he ran down the corridor, well, let's just say that Marianne got an eye-full of Sirius, and I got an ear-full from Marianne, rehashing all the details. Did you know his cock is this— _she used her hands to show him, stretching them far apart_ —big?"

"First of all, Marianne should take up fishing. Or at least the telling of fish stories. She has a knack for it. I've shared a dorm with Sirius for a good many years." James used his own hands to shorten the distance between hers. "I'd say that's closer to the truth. I mean, not that I was really looking or anything, but—well, you know what I mean. Now, no more talk about this." James pressed her back flat on the table and cut her off with a kiss, sliding his hand up her thigh. "I want you." His hands slid farther up her body, cupping her breasts, fingertips flicking back and forth in teasing fashion over the sensitive tips.

"So I guess this ends the topic of the size of Sirius Black's bits then?" Lily teased. "Shall we move on to comparing Remus's goods or Peter's—urgh—now there's an unpleasant thought? Of course, not that you would have noticed or anything." She snorted.

"You dare to mock me, woman?"

Lily grinned up at him, a twinkle in her eye. "What are you going to do about it?"

James sighed and put his hand on his chin as though in deep thought. "Honestly, you leave me no choice but to kiss you until I'm the only thing filling that pretty little head of yours." And with that, he pounced, holding her flat against the table. His mouth covered hers, leaving her no time to respond with words. His tongue teased its way past her lips taking liberties to explore her, doing battle with her own tongue for dominance, and feeling her submission in the way she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, grasped hands full of his hair and bucked against his hips.

James pulled away from her and drew his wand. "You are wearing far too many clothes."

"Don't you dare vanish them away, James Potter. Last time you did that, you couldn't figure out how to bring them back. That skirt happened to be a favourite and--"

James ignored her and flicked his wand, leaving before him a very naked Lily. "What was that you said?"

"You arse."

He put a hand to his ear, feigning deafness. "Smack your arse, you said? Kinky. I like it." He raised his hand to deliver a playful slap, but not able to reach her bottom, he settled on her thigh.

Lily raised herself up on her elbows, licking her lips slowly, tantalising in invitation, and James knew the time for teasing had passed. He cupped her face with his hands. "Fuck me," she whispered, moving to sit on the edge of the table and splaying her thighs in invitation.

Gods! Nothing turned him on like that. When she was bossy and demanding, he wanted her with a need so great that it was primal in its desperation. He stepped between her knees and ravaged her neck, teeth and tongue nipping their way down the white milky column, licking at the base of her throat, egged on by her moans of pleasure.

Lily wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against his erection. He felt the silky softness slide against his shaft, her dampness a testament to how ready she was to have him. Her hand curled around his base as he kissed her and she pressed the head of his cock to her entrance adjusting her hips with a wiggle that parted her and gained him slight entry.

"Oh, Lily!" James gasped, thrusting forward and sheathing himself in her heat. He took her hand, sliding it between them and pushing it down. "Let me watch you."

She worked her hand downward, and her knuckles brushed him with every thrust, as she worked her clit to a frenzied state. She clasped his shoulder with the other hand for balance, and her nails bit into the skin, tossing her head back, auburn hair bright as flame falling around her. "I'm close, James," she moaned. "Are you—"

"Just waiting for you," he whispered, pulling back, teasing against her entrance, then thrusting back to join them once more. He brushed away her hand, no longer content to watch her, pressing his thumb into her, and with a twist and a flick of his finger she spasmed around him, muscles clenching, bringing him to the precipice and over with her.

When the shaking of their bodies subsided, Lily found his wand and Apparated them up to their room with a pop.

~0-0~

They lay in their bed, sweaty but sated, and it pained James to remember that this would be the last night they would spend in this house. From the Gryffindor-red walls (which he had worked hard to convince Lily were just the right colour) of the nursery to the fluffy mattress of their bed, they had made this place their home, and it would be missed.

There was a stirring from the other room, and James said a silent prayer that Harry would remain sleeping. He tried to block out the thought that it could have come from outside. He knew they were safe, at least for the night, as his friends were patrolling with wands at the ready for any sign of trouble. Only Sirius knew the true reason. He knew tomorrow would bring their departure, and like James, he wanted Lily to have this one night. After all, he had said, "A boy only gets one first birthday… as does his mother."

When it came to friends, James had to admit he'd gotten more than he deserved. He trusted them, quite literally with the lives of both he and his family. They wouldn't let him down.

Lily noticed his change in attention. "What is it?" She may not have known that the danger had increased for them by tenfold, but she was a bright witch, and this war and all its terrors had left its mark on her.

He masked his fear. He was becoming good at that. "Nothing, love. I just thought I heard our little demon child awakening from his sugar-induced coma."

"He really did fancy that frosting… almost as much as he liked his new broom."

James chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. He didn't insist on sleeping with the frosting. I had to pry the broom from his hand after he'd drifted off."

"I'm a very lucky lady," Lily said, curling into his arms and pressing her lips against his neck. "Handsome husband, beautiful child. What more could a girl ask for?"

James responded with a kiss, keeping his thoughts to himself. _Safety. And if it kills me, I'll keep you both safe._

~0-0~

But on Harry's second birthday, there was no cake with strawberries and frosting, no streamers, no balloons, no new broom from his proud godfather, and no parents who loved him.

There was only a bite mark on his leg from his cousin.

 

____spacer____


End file.
